Liu Kang
Liu Kang is a protagonist from the NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. He appeared in the DBX Episode "Bruce Lee vs The World", as well as the alternate ending for the Death Battle episode "Shao Kahn vs M. Bison". He also appeared in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought Shang Tsung, who then transformed into Fei Long. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cody Travers VS Liu Kang (By The Ancient One) * Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon (Abandoned) * Liu Kang vs Hitmonlee (Abandoned) * Liu Kang vs. Ip Man * Iron Fist vs Liu Kang * Jin Kazama VS Liu Kang * Kyo Kusanagi vs. Liu Kang * Little Mac vs. Liu Kang * Liu Kang vs Lucario (Abandoned) * Terry Bogard VS Liu Kang Battles Royale * Bruce Lee Clones Battle Royale (Abandoned) With the Mortal Kombat-verse * Akuma VS Mortal Kombat Completed Death Battles * Liu Kang vs Jago * Liu Kang vs. Ryu Possible Opponents * Andy Bogard (King of Fighters) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Marshall Law (Tekken) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Orphaned at a young age, Liu Kang was taken in and raised by the Order of Light's Shaolin Monks, deep within the mountains of China. Lord Raiden came to the Shaolin Temple and upon seeing Liu Kang's talent for martial arts, he was convinced that he was Earthrealm's last hope. So he took the young warrior monk and had him trained by the legendary Outworld martial arts master, Bo' Rai Cho. After several years of training, he was enrolled in the secret White Lotus Society, which Raiden had created to protect Earthrealm. With Shao Kahn just one victory away from conquering their world, Liu Kang was chosen by his Shaolin Grandmaster to defeat Shang Tsung. While he was successful, his battle was far from over and he would continue to protect Earthrealm from constant threats. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 1.78 m | 5'10" *Weight: 80 kg | 185 lbs *Trained by Bo' Rai Cho *Member of the White Lotus Society *Current ruler of the Netherrealm alongside Queen Kitana *Currently a Unwillingly Evil Revenant under the spell of Quan Chi Fighting Style Jun Fan *Best defense is a strong offense *Based on Jeet Kun Do Pao Chui Karate Jeet Kun Do *Kicking, Punching, Trapping, and Grappling *All done seamlessly without fixed patterns Choy Lay Fut *Defensive style *Effective against fighting more than one person Monkey Dragon *Shaolin Boxing style Variations Dragon's Fire *Gains Empowered Dragon Fireballs and Flying Kick *Adds Black face paint Flame Fist *Gains Dragon Parry, Windmill Punch and Shaolin Flame *Forearm guards red Dualist *Can switch between Light and Dark forms to heal or harm *Grey headband and belt Special Moves Flying Dragon Kick *Flies toward the opponent with a kick *Enhanced version is faster with a fiery kick *Learned the move from Bo' Rai Cho *Used to defeat Shang Tsung Dragon Fire *Fireball in the shape of a dragon *Enhanced version turns into a black dragon Low Dragon Fire *Same as Dragon Fire, but fired at the opponent's feet Bicycle Kick *Flies towards opponent with multiple kicks *Enhanced version is faster with fiery kicks *Sounds hilarious while using it Dragon's Tail *A cartwheel kick that can be followed up with a punch, trip, flip kick, or uppercut. Parry *If opponent attacks during parry stance, teleports behind them and punches *Enhanced version does an uppercut *Can even parry throws and air attacks *Cannot parry low attacks or any special moves Chin Up *Cartwheel kick and uppercut, followed by a kick to the aerial opponent's jaw *A dentist's worst nightmare For the Shaolin *Delivers a jab to the face and a punch to the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull. Afterwards he kicks the opponent's stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the opponent's neck, shattering their vertebrae. Finally he kicks the opponent's face, and delivers three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to burst the opponent's ribcage Weapons Dragon Sword *Wave-shaped blade *Can also be thrown. Nunchaku *Two sticks with chains connecting them *Orignally farming tools Fatalities Dragon Bite *Transforms into a dragon and bites his opponent *Dragon form can also breathe fire Arcade Drop *Drops a Mortal Kombat arcade cabinet onto his opponent *Can disappear or stay before summoning it Incinerate *Teleports inside the opponent as living fire, then the opponent burns alive. Fire Shot *Tosses the opponent into the air, then blows them up with a fireball. Soul Invasion *Enters the opponent's body, then forces them to tear off their own head *Shang Tsung totally ripped this off from Liu Kang! Focused Fireball *Extracts opponent's chi, then blows them up with it. Fire Combo *Uppercut, bicycle kick, then finishes grounded opponent with a fiery fist Fist of Flame *Charges fist with fire, then punches through opponent's chest *Used to defeat Shao Kahn (who gained 60 billion souls after over 10,000 years) Sore Throat *Rips off the opponent's larynx, before shoving it back into their mouth, making them choke on their own blood, before pushing the opponent with his finger Splitter *Performs a backflip kick, launching the opponent into the air, before charging his feet with ki and jumping up and tearing his opponent in half with his legs Feats * His Chi can possibly break Diamond, according to Shang Tsung (Comics) * Chopped a titanium Mortal Kombat sign and broke it *Defeated Ermac, Scorpion and Quan Chi, Goro, Shang Tsung, Kintaro, Shao Kahn, Kitana, Kung Lao and Shinnok *As a zombie, slaughtered multiple Shaolin monks *Has saved Earthrealm multiple times *Managed to catch and throw the Wrath Hammer *Can turn into a dragon and summon Mortal Kombat machines... SAY WHAT?! *As a Revenant, Helped the other Revenants beat up Raiden and took Shinnok's throne after his defeat Faults *Killed by the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi *Was unable to reunite with his reanimated body *Has been defeated and killed by Raiden, before being reanimated by Quan Chi into a Revenant alongside his allies *Weapons are not always useful *Sprit passed on after Nightwolf died on the Battle of Armageddon, and so did his body *Parry can be punished by low attacks and specials *Outside of tournament matches, very jaded and self-aggrandizing in non-tournament matches Gallery Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo.png|Liu Kang's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang's consept art as seen in Mortal Kombat 3.png|Liu Kang's consept art as seen in Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang as seen in Mortal Kombat 2011.png|Liu Kang as seen in Mortal Kombat 2011 Mortal Kombat - First MK related sketch of Yoshitsune Minamoto (now Liu Kang) by John Tobias.png|First MK related sketch of Yoshitsune Minamoto (now Liu Kang) by John Tobias Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang's Costume Concept for Mortal Kombat 9.png|Liu Kang's Costume Concept for Mortal Kombat 9 Liu Kang MKvsDCU.png|Liu Kang as he appears in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang played by Robin Shou in the Mortal Kombat movie.png|Liu Kang played by Robin Shou in the Mortal Kombat movie Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang as a Zombie.png|Liu Kang as a Zombie Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Playable Character Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Nunchaku Wielders